duchess_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
CMV: The Best Christmas of All
Duchess Productions' Christmas Music Video of The Best Christmas of All from Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse. Song: * The Best Christmas of All Song From: * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) Transcript: * (Duchess Productions' Christmas Video 2017 Intro) * (Fade to Black) * (Opening Scene from The Powerpuff Girls: Twas the Fight Before Christmas) * Basil: Here we are, warm and cozy by the fire's glow. * Makoto Kino: Singing songs and stealing kisses under the mistletoe. * Dash: We've finished our feasts. * Theodore Seville: Had the tastiest treats. * Rei Hino: But the Spirit of Christmas just isn't complete. * Singing Cast from The Powerpuff Girls (Mime for a Change): Without true friends, * Singing Cast from Lady and the Tramp: and families * Singing Cast from Toy Story 2: and the memories we recall. * Thomas and Duchess: It's the love we share that fills the air. * Singing Cast from Tarzan: And makes this the best Christmas of all. * Tip: Something special underneath the tree. * (Dash Laughs) * Smurfs (Smurfs the Lost Village): We hope it fits you perfectly. * Ash Ketchum: I'm making a wish on a sparkling light. * Danny and Sawyer: But that's not what makes this a magical night. * Singing Cast from Beauty and the Beast: It's our true friends * Singing Cast from Thumbelina: and families * Singing Cast from The Lion King: and the memories we recall. * Fat Cat, Ratigan, and Buster: That we recall. * Singing Cast from Phineas and Ferb: It's a love we share that fills the air. * Singing Cast from Aladdin: And makes this the best Christmas of all. * Singing Cast from Shrek 2: It's good friends and warm wishes that makes this the best... * Ron Stoppable: It's the best... * Singing Cast from Frosty the Snowman: ...Christmas of all. * Ash Ketchum: Gee, thanks for letting us share our Christmas spirit with you. (Giggles) Merry Christmas, everybody! * (Christmas Scene from Dinosaur King: Santa Saurus) Clips/Years/Companies: * The Powerpuff Girls: Twas the Fight Before Christmas (@2003 Warner Bros.) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie (@1995 Toei Animation) * The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (@2000 Disney) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Sailor Moon (Beach Blanket Bungle; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * The Powerpuff Girls (Mime for a Change; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * Lady and the Tramp (@1955 Disney) * Toy Story 2 (@1999 Disney/Pixar) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Tarzan (@1999 Disney) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (@2017 Columbia) * Pokemon (Showdown in Pewter City; 1997 OLM) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Beauty and the Beast (@1991 Disney) * Thumbelina (@1994 Warner Bros.) * The Lion King (@1994 Disney) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (One Upsman Chip; @1989-1990 Disney) * Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (@2001 Disney) * Phineas and Ferb (Summer Belongs to You; @2007-2015) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Shrek 2 (@2004 DreamWorks) * Kim Possible (Oh, Boyz; @2002-2007 Disney) * Frosty the Snowman (@1969 Rankin/Bass) * Dinosaur King (Santa Saurus; @2007 Sunrise)